


Clarity.

by sk8ratt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Awkward Romance, Cute Lexa, Endgame Clexa, F/F, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8ratt/pseuds/sk8ratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve always believed that in your life you have moments of clarity, where the fog clears and you finally see things in color - For me that moment was when I first met Clarke Griffin, 3 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve always believed that in your life you have moments of clarity, where the fog clears and you finally see things in color. Regardless of your plans, your goals and your dreams there's that moment where everything changes. You see the world differently - colors look brighter, your black coffee tastes bitter and your days seem longer. You’re constantly searching for meaning in this merry-go-round of a world, until your moment of clarity hits. For me that moment was when I first met Clarke Griffin, 3 years ago.

“Lexa, your coffee's ready. Have a great afternoon at work!’ The barista smiled and Lexa took her coffee, holding it closely while she made her way to the bench she sat at once a week. This was her favorite spot in Seattle, it was peaceful and overlooked the water where the ferry would take daily trips despite the up and down weather. Somehow today felt different to the 25 year old, the sky was a light grey - like most days in Seattle but the wind was particularly cold. Lexa missed the sun, the blue sky and the sunsets that California was known for. But when a prestigious law firm offers you a job fresh out of college you take the opportunity. 

Lexa made her way to her favorite bench and noticed someone sitting there, overlooking the water and drawing in a sketch pad. In her 5 months of living here she had never seen anyone else sit on the bench at this time in the morning. She shrugged and made her way over to her spot, she could share the bench as long as the stranger didn’t start a conversation. She wasn't in the mood to be social - this was her time to relax and enjoy the outdoors, time that she rarely got since she was always held up in her office working on various cases. When Lexa approached the bench the stranger looked up, smiled and returned to her drawing. Lexa missed the sunsets, the blue sky and the warm weather but nothing compared to the look that the stranger just gave her. It was like every sunset she had seen in her lifetime and all the warm Los Angeles days thrown into one. This was a feeling that she wasn’t used to.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” The girls blonde hair flowing in the wind as spoke while watching the ferry and Lexa couldn't help but take a glance at the girls sketch pad.

“Yes it is.” Lexa spoke confidently and nodded at the smile the girl returned. Lexa could tell the girl was looking at her but she kept her eyes towards the water, watching birds dive in the cold water to catch small fish. Once she felt it was safe to glance over at the stranger she noticed two things. One, the girl was breathtakingly beautiful. Two, the drawing of the ferry boat was almost complete and Lexa couldn't believe how amazing it was. 

“Do you come here often? I usually don’t get up this early to draw but I thought I would take a chance today to hopefully see the sun.” The stranger chuckled lightly, took another glance at Lexa and returned to her drawing adding small finishing touches.

“Yes, I come here every Thursday before work.” Lexa didn't want to mention that she saw the sun in the girls hair and the blue of the sky in her eyes. She needed to focus - she didn't have a time for a distraction in her life. Work was too important and she wanted to make sure that she did everything correctly and to her best ability - she wasn't a perfectionist but her parents raised her to be a goal oriented person.

“That’s awesome, it’s beautiful here. I see why you keep coming back. I’m Clarke by the way.” The blonde girl smiled and continued to look at Lexa. 

“It is very nice here. I’m Lexa.” She gave a half smile and finished her coffee before getting up. “Enjoy your day Clarke. Your drawing is beautiful.” 

Clarke looked down at her sketch pad and smiled she loved when people complimented her work. This wasn't her best work, it was messy and the shading was too dark. She could hear her mother in the back of her mind saying that it was ‘terrific” which was her way of saying that it was good enough but she expected better. Clarke ripped the drawing out of her sketch pad, signed her name in the bottom corner of the page and looked at Lexa who was now standing against the rail, getting one last glance of the scenery before her never ending work week. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. Here…” Clarke stood and handed Lexa the drawing. “This is for you.” Clarke gave Lexa a smile and watched as the girl hesitated before taking the paper. 

“I cannot take this Clarke, it is your artwork.” Lexa was confused at the kindness of the stranger who sat on her bench this morning. Clarke just smiled and Lexa was captivated by her blue eyes. The blonde girl picked up her bag, shoved her sketch pad in it and turned to face Lexa again.

“On the days when you can’t come here you have my drawing to remember it. It’s a beautiful view. Have a good day Lexa. I’ll see you around.” Lexa watched as Clarke walked away and stared at the drawing in her hand. She hoped that the blonde girl would be back next week and she was already counting down the days until next Thursday. She scolded herself for letting her thoughts get the best of her. Yes, Clarke was beautiful and yes she could draw but there was no reason for Lexa to get hung up on a stranger she met who just happened to be sitting in her favorite spot. 

Lexa was already thinking of spots she could hang Clarkes drawing. She was still amazed that people had talents like this - sure she could play piano but that was after 6 years of lessons. Lexa started the walk to her office and then it hit her…. The moment of clarity.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning Lexa, your messages are on your desk.” Only her secretary had the pleasure of calling her by her first name, and the select few of her coworkers that were slowly becoming her friends. She appreciated how hard her secretary worked, always calling about cases when Lexa was out of the office and reminding her of the appearances she had to make - she kept her space and that’s really why Lexa liked her. The past 2 weeks were spent constantly working on a case she could care less about and she couldn't wait until Thursday rolled around so she could finally have time to breathe - to take a second to herself that wasn't dedicated to work, or maybe sleep in her bed for more than twice this week. She would never complain about her workload but as of recently she was exhausted. 

After returning emails and catching up on her messages Lexa felt a small sense of accomplishment and let her eyes wander to Clarkes drawing. It was hanging in a small black frame right beside the bookshelf that took Lexa almost 20 minutes to build when she moved into her office. “If only IKEA had actual directions, instead of just pictures!” She complained as she put the bookshelf together - if anyone asked why it looked funny she would always say that it was damaged in delivery, but the truth was she built two of the shelves upside down and didn’t care to fix it. Her office didn't have much in it - just the basics, a small plant that always looked dead and the drawing that a beautiful blonde girl had given her. Before Lexa could start to think about Clarke she was startled from her thoughts when the door flew open.

“Lex! We’re going out tonight and you’re coming. Don’t tell me you have a huge caseload cause I know you always get your work done early and I just asked your secretary. Plus you need to help me pick out a gift for Gustus and you need to get out more.” Anya was Lexa’s older cousin and had a habit of barging in without knocking. It was annoying but Lexa was always amused at Anya and her attitude towards life. Most times she scared people with her 50 yard screw you stare and leather jacket, but she was family and Lexa liked having someone she was close with always around - even though most times she would never admit it.

“I have a lot of work to do Anya, maybe another time.” Lexa knew that Anya had a disappointed look on her face and Lexa hated disappointing people. It was true, she did have a lot of work to do but she was taking tomorrow morning off just to sit on a bench in the crappy Seattle weather just to drink a cup of coffee and hoping to see a blonde girl. She just didn't want to go out and she could easily order something offline for Uncle Gustus birthday like she did last year. She remembered the last time she went out with Anya, the older girl ended up getting in a fight with a guy over who was better - The Strokes or The White Stripes. Lexa never understood Anyas need to go out and be seen - although Lexa wasn't really a social person, she was focused. 

“Things won't get crazy like last time. We’ll go out for drinks and there's a place I want you to see. I found it a few nights ago, it just opened tonight and I think you’ll like it.” Anya waited for Lexa to respond but when the younger girl didn't she decided to walk around her office, admiring the things Lexa had collected for display. She stood in front of the drawing Clarke had given her almost 2 weeks ago. Lexa watched as Anya looked around the office, searching for any other artwork but when there wasn't any she put her eyes back on Lexa and smiled.

“I’ll be here at 7 you’re going to want to see what I have to show you - I promise and don’t let me forget to get Uncle Gustus a gift!” Lexa nodded and Anya walked out of her office. Lexa wasn't entirely sure what she signed herself up for but if it got her out of another night spent in a grungy bar watching her cousin fight over bands she had no clue about, she was happy. 

The hours passed by quickly and before Lexa knew it her secretary was calling to her to let her know that Anya was waiting in the lobby for her. She closed her computer, turned the lights off, silently shut the door to her office and walked towards where she knew Anya was waiting. She was hoping that she could go home to change because the black suit she wore today was a little too dressy to go to a bar - but she could always use her heels in case a bar fight broke out. When she approached Anya she noticed that she was wearing a simple red dress and low heels - something Lexa wasn't used to seeing since she thought Anya only owned jeans with holes in them, grungy tshirts and leather jackets to accompany her black boots.

“Would you like to inform me where we are going and why you’re wearing decent clothes for once?” Lexas snarky remark didn't seem to phase her cousin. She just rolled her eyes and put her jacket on so they could face the rainy Seattle weather together. Lexa followed Anya outside and into the car that was waiting for them. The car ride was quick and Lexa knew exactly where they were... waiting for the ferry near her favorite bench that she would be sitting on in less than 24 hours. Anya paid for the ferry rides across the water while Lexa was still puzzled at the destination they were heading.

“As much as you’re over thinking I’m pretty sure you’re going to enjoy where I’m taking you. It’s better than that bench you sit on all the time.” Anya watched as Lexas eyes drifted to the exact spot where the bench was located. “You need to see new places and explore more, plus I have a feeling it’s been a long time since you’ve had a real drink.’’ Anya was right, she knew that Lexa would focus on work and forget about the world outside the 4 walls of her office and coffee was never a “real drink”. As soon as the ferry ride was over Anya grabbed Lexas hand and started walking towards a small building. The small square building was made of brick and had windows that were surrounded by small white lights.

“This is where you’re taking me? What is it poetry slam again?” Lexa could make all the snarky comments she wanted and she knew that Anya would just roll her eyes and laugh. That’s why they got along so well, Lexa could be a jerk and Anya would be one right back. Although she didn't want to admit it, the poetry slam was very enjoyable - listening to people explain their life in rhyming words and catchphrases.

“How about you shut up and act like a grown up? It’s a art gallery someone told me about and I thought you might like it since you’re so stuck up and like overpriced things.” Lexa tried not to laugh but a small smile crept up on her face and she followed her cousin into the warm building. Anya was right - she did love this place. It was small but something about it felt like home. There were a few small paintings that she noticed right away but her attention was captured by a larger one hanging in the corner of the room. 

It was her bench. She was sure of it. She had looked at that view for 5 months and knew every detail but this view was different. Someone was sitting on her bench with hair that looked similar to the way it was up right now. The sky was a light blue and the ferry was just in the distance. 

“This one eh? Interesting. I thought the one of the dog would really get you.” Anya nudged Lexa and stood admiring the painting until she realized what she was looking at. It was Lexa. The painting was of Lexa sitting on that stupid bench that she insisted on taking time off work for. Lexa just stood there like she was frozen in time. The detail, the colors, the way the painting almost felt like a picture she could just jump into. She was mesmerized and she needed to know who made this - real art had to be appreciated. Just as she took her eyes off the painting she heard a voice she recognized - it was one that she thought of more than she wanted to admit. It was like hearing something for the first time and knowing that you want to keep listening to it as long as you possibly can. A feeling that she never really understood until now. She turned around searching for the person the voice belonged to. 

Lexa spotted her from across the room, she was chatting with an older gentleman about one of her smaller pieces that Lexa had yet to look at. Clarke was breathtaking - even more than before and Lexa didn't know that it was possible for someone to look that gorgeous. She was wearing a tight fitting white dress that hugged every inch of her body, while her blonde hair was tucked beside her ear and flowing down her back. Before her mind could process everything she was already moving towards Clarke.

“Hello Clarke, we meet again.” That’s all Lexa could manage to say before Clarkes smile made her chest feel like it was going to explode due to of all the butterflies flying around.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lexa! Did you come for more drawings?” Clarke let out a light laugh. Lexa actually didn't know why she was here, her cousin said she’d like it but was she talking about the art? Anya was always trying to set her up. Lexa let a smile form and turned to admire the room she was in while standing next to the blonde.

“I was not aware this belonged to you Clarke. I was brought by a family member before our outing tonight. Your artwork is beautiful as I’ve said before.” Lexa watched as the blonde girls cheeks turned a light shade of pink and the butterflies were back. She had to get things under control, she didn’t want a distraction but she hadn’t felt this way. Sure she had crushes and dates but nothing ever compared to how Clarke looked at her. Before she moved to Seattle she ended a 2 year relationship with someone who she thought made her happy - but when it came down to the fine details they were both unhappy and it was out of obligation that they stayed together for so long. Yes at one point she loved her but something was different about the way she felt about Clarke. Like waking up on Christmas morning but she had to remember that she knew nothing about the girl. They just happened to be on the same bench the day that Lexa didn't have to be tied down to her desk.

“Well let me give you the tour!” Clarke grabbed Lexas hand to guide her around the gallery, all while making sure she didn't spill her drink that she had somehow picked up when she walked in. She showed her the first painting she did when she moved to Seattle, the first time she ever saw a ferry boat and the dogs that she watched play sometimes. Everything was done perfectly, the colors never ran together, the lines were always straight and every piece of art looked so real - like a photo you could jump inside of. Lexa was amazed that such a beautiful girl could have such a beautiful talent and once again she had to remind herself that they were just strangers.

“So you said that your cousin brought you before you went on an outing... What kind of adventure are you getting into tonight? Finding more strangers sitting on benches to talk to?” Clarke laughed while watching Lexas reaction and she felt the blush creep up on her cheeks.

“We are getting drinks tonight and it seems that the strangers find me, I have never seen anyone else sit there before you.” Lexa was staring at the portrait of the bench again, she was sure it was her and she wanted the story behind such a beautiful painting. 

“Drinks sound fun! I thought I would switch things up and take the ferry across the water and find something new to draw and look you got a rare drawing out of my decision. What did you decide to do with that terrible thing anyway?” Clarke noticed that Lexa was looking at the one piece that Clarke cared about most - the painting of the dark haired girl sitting on her bench.

“Your art is not terrible Clarke, believe in yourself. Your drawing is hanging in my office if you must know.” Lexa remembered the moment Clarke gave her the piece of paper. and how proud she felt to have something so wonderful.

“Your office? Sounds like you have a fancy job! I just have this gallery and I’m putting myself through med school with a little help from my mother.” Clarke couldn't help but look at Lexa, her green eyes were brighter than anything else in the room. 

“I am a lawyer, not fancy.” Lexa looked around the room to avoid staring into the blue eyes that followed her. “You are very motivated - med school is something to be proud of, like your art.” Lexa smile knowing that she had won this competitive conversation. Before the blonde had a chance to respond Anya waltzed over with a man draped on her arm.

“Lex, this is Christopher he’s gonna get drinks with us!” Lexa nodded, gave a weak smile and a quiet hello. She turned towards Clarke to introduce them but Anya spoke again. “You must be the girl that gave Lex the picture that's in her office! She told me about you but I didn’t think you were as pretty as she said you were.” Lexa wanted to punch Anya but instead of physically harming her cousin she gave her the cruelest glare she could muster up. Anya just smirked and started walking towards the door with her newest fling. Lexa was mortified but when she finally got enough courage to glance at Clarke she was surprised at the blonde girls reaction. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Clarkes face was turning a light shade of pink. Lexa just nodded and finished off whatever drink she managed to pick up on her entrance into the building. “The gallery closes in 20 minutes, would you want to get a drink with me instead? Or I can join you - I’d love to know what else you told your cousin about me.” Clarke laughed and looked at the watch placed on her right hand. Lexa looked around for Anya but she was nowhere to be found and as much as she wanted to say ‘no thank you’ she wanted to know Clarke more.

“I would like that very much Clarke.” Lexa started turned to walk away from Clarke to browse the rest of the gallery but Clarke grabbed her arm.

“The painting you keep staring at - It's of you. The day we met I knew the bench was a special place to you and I didn't understand until I started painting.” Clarke had no idea why she was sharing so much with Lexa - she just felt comfortable. 

Lexa gave Clarke a smile and walked over to her favorite painting in the room and stared at it until the gallery closed.

“Ready to get those drinks now?”


	4. Chapter 4

You’re sitting across from the most beautiful girl you have ever seen in your life, she’s smiling at you and yet all you can think about is how this will end - hell if it even starts. You’re not good at expressing your feelings, you‘re shy around new people even though most times you seem overly confident, you just know that this girl is different. The way her eyes captivate you, how her laugh seems to be the only thing you hear and somehow you feel comfortable. She will be a distraction, you know it but you don’t want her to leave. You see the world differently now, it doesn't revolve around your job or your life. It revolves around this feeling you never want to forget. For the last two weeks everything has seemed blurry and with this woman sitting in front of you it all becomes clear. 

“I wasn't sure if you actually wanted to get drinks with me, but I’m glad you did.” Clarke smiled and finished her drink before pulling out money and placing it on the table right beside Lexas. 

“Thank you for your company - it has been a very enjoyable night.” Lexa pulled her phone out to check the time and to make sure the office didn't call with any messages. 

“We should do it again sometime. Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in it. You can just text me when you want to hangout.” Lexa was hesitant to hand Clarke her phone but did it anyway for the promise of getting to see the girl again. When Clarke was done entering her phone number Lexa put her phone back in her bag and stood up so they could exit the quiet bar. They proceeded towards the exit as Lexa held the door open for the blonde girl. She wasn't entirely sure what their goodbye would entail but she did enjoy her night with the talkative blonde. 

“Thank you for what you said about my art, your opinion means a lot. So thank you again. I should probably go now, I have class tomorrow at 11 and if it gets any later there's a chance I’ll be extremely grumpy in the morning.” Clarke hugged Lexa and after a few seconds she felt the girl relax into the physical touch. Lexa felt her chest fill up with the butterflies again and she tried her best to remember this moment. How meeting a stranger turned into a night of art and stories about childhood and goals for the future. Lexa had feelings for Clarke - but it was more than that. She wanted to be around the girl for more than the few hours they spent talking and spent in the gallery. 

“Clarke, I will having breakfast at 8am tomorrow, if you would like to join. I’ll meet you at the bench - if you accept of course.”’ Lexa had no idea what she was doing, she just started speaking and never thought to actually think about it.

“Are you inviting me on a breakfast date at your favorite bench? Cause if so I’m totally in.” Clarke smiled and told Lexa to text her when she got home. Lexa could already feel the nerves building up for tomorrow morning - had she meant for it to be a date? She wasn't sure but she was thankful that Clarke said yes. Lexa walked back to the ferry with a smile on her face and eyes that saw the world a little clearer. 

To: Clarke Griffin - [11:23pm] I have arrived at home. Thank you for accepting my invitation for breakfast.

From: Unknown Number - [11:32pm] Of course :) I can’t wait! Sleep well Lexa!

To: Clarke Griffin - [11:40pm] You as well Clarke. I will see you soon.

When the morning finally came Lexa was far too excited to meet someone for breakfast. Normally she would just grab a bagel and coffee before she sat on her favorite bench for 3 hours. This morning was different, she felt different, lighter maybe. She was excited for the first time in a long time and even though she had her doubts about how things would go with Clarke she made sure she wasn’t late to meet the blonde girl. As she made her way towards the pier where the ferry was she saw Clarke leaning against the rail, drawing something quickly on a napkin she must have had wrapped around her coffee earlier. 

“Hey you, good morning! Care for another rare drawing from the famous Clarke Griffin?” Clarke let out a loud laugh which made Lexa smile. She took the napkin from the girls hand and admired the detailed drawing of a seagull standing near by. It was drawn perfectly and Lexa knew that she would end up getting this small napkin framed so she could put it in her office. 

“Thank you Clarke, it is wonderful.” Lexa put the napkin in her briefcase as carefully as possible and started making her way to the small diner on the pier. Clarke walked close, brushing her knuckles against Lexas a few times - purely by accident but Lexa didn't mind. Today, Lexa felt at peace. She wasn't worried about work, or what her family would think of her not staying focused enough, she was just worried about not being good enough for Clarke. She was still amazed that she could have these feelings after only having a few interactions with the girl. She was positive it was Clarkes ocean blue eyes that kept her thinking about her so much, or the way her laugh seemed to fill up all the dark places in Lexas mind. 

Breakfast went by all too quickly and Lexa was dreading the walk to her office. Clarke had class soon and Lexa wondered if she would ever see the girl again. She held the door open for Clarke as they exited the diner and started to walk towards the bench. Anya would be so proud of Lexa for actually “acting like a human for once and having feelings” or whatever that meant.

“Thank you for breakfast Lexa, it was a great start to my day. I think I’m starting to like Thursdays more now.” Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa try and hide the smile that was starting to form.

“Thursday is the day I get to enjoy Seattle. This is why I like sitting on the bench and enjoying my coffee.” Lexa was still awkward when she spoke to Clarke and she wasn't sure why. Clarke smiled and retrieved her pass for the ferry out of her backpack. Lexa would go to work and Clarke would go to class. Lexa anticipated that Clarke would hug her, so she tried her best not to be as tense when the girl threw her arms around her neck. They stood like that for what felt like hours and Lexa couldn't figure out why she felt so comfortable with her arms around the blonde. Clarke was the first one to break apart, but she still had her hands around Lexas neck - she wanted to look into those green eyes one more time before they walk away from each other.

“I hope to see you soon Clarke.” Lexa didn't know she was speaking but the way Clarke was looking at her assured her that what she was saying was perfectly fine. The blonde girl in front of her smile and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She never responded to what Lexa said, she just walked away to get in line for the ferry. Lexa stood at the bench for a few seconds before making her way to work. She hadn't gone 12 steps before her phone buzzed inside her coat pocket.

From: Clarke Griffin - [10:12am] Dinner tomorrow… My place at 8? I’ll text you the address after class.

To: Clarke Griffin - [10:15am] Yes. I look forward to it. Also, you look very beautiful today.

From: Clarke Griffin - [10:20am] :) Have a good day!

Lexa smiled at her phone and put it back in her coat pocket. She wasn't sure what made her decide to tell Clarke that she was beautiful but she was glad she did - it was true. The was her hair fell on her shoulders, the way she chewed on the straw in her coffee even though she never used it… everything about Clarke was beautiful. Lexa was never able to communicate well with other people but something about Clarke made her feel safe - like she could tell the blonde girl her deepest darkest secrets and they would forever be safe. Lexa walked back to work slowly, her secretary greeted her like usual and they spoke about her messages. When Lexa opened the door to her office she immediately started searching for a place to hang the seagull drawing. Lexa was proud of the two pieces she had - like a rare trophy that only selected people got the privilege to have. 

The two girls spent most the day texting back and forth and Lexa could feel herself lightening up as she spoke with Clarke. It was like the blinders had been taken off and she could see the whole world now. She could see how Clarke drew her inspiration from the smallest things and how her passion seemed to never end. Clarke was the color in her black and white world and Lexa never wanted anything more.


	5. Chapter 5

If you would have asked Lexa 3 years ago where she saw herself she wouldn't have imagined waking up every day next to the stranger she met one day on her favorite bench in Seattle. Fate had a funny way of making sure you were in the same place as your “soulmate” as Clarke always liked to remind her. Lexa didn’t believe in fate, she didn’t believe in soulmates either, she only believed in clarity. But the more time she spent with Clarke she was sure that she met the person she was supposed to be with. Imagine a day where it storms - heavy rain, strong winds and booming thunder. That’s how Lexa would describe her life before she met Clarke. A never ending rain cloud above her head - wake up, go to work, come home and do it all over again, making sure that she met every goal her parents set for her regardless of how old she was. She never let herself enjoy life - she was too focused on what her family would say when they found out she was distracted. Within 3 months of dating Clarke, she felt more relaxed - her office was now filled with art from Clarkes personal collection - or really things Clarke didn't like but Lexa loved. 

“Clarke, Anya has invited us to dinner this evening. Would you be interested in going?” Lexa looked over her laptop at Clarke who was reading a book on the couch that Clarke insisted they splurge on when they moved in together almost 2 years ago. 

“Uh, yeah that sounds great! Are you going into the office today or are we just hanging out here until we go out?” Clarke put her book down on the coffee table and stood up to stretch. Lexa clearly heard the question, but as soon as the blonde girl stood up she couldn't think. Clarke was wearing one of Lexa tshirts that she stole the night they got caught in the rain and Lexa invited her in for the first time ever for dry clothes and coffee. Lexa watched as the thsirt slowly crept up the blondes stomach and she couldn't look away. Clarke noticed the attention and smiled at Lexa who was transfixed on the blondes body. 

Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa snapped back into reality. The blonde chuckled, which caused Lexa to roll her eyes. She would never admit that she was staring at Clarke - hell half the time she’d never admit to the longing stares but they were always there. Clarke knew that Lexa was sometimes awkward with her feelings, or better yet never knew how to express them. As time went on both of the girls learned to communicate in their own way - it made things easier for Lexa.

“I apologize for staring Clarke. You are very beautiful and I find myself distracted... To answer your question, I will be staying home today. I’d like to spend time with you - it is Thursday afterall.” Lexa smiled and returned to the work on her computer, she knew that by calling Clarke beautiful the blonde would blush for approximately 12 seconds - Lexa counted each time. 

“Great! How about I order just some lunch and we can watch Netflix or something. I think we need to catch up on a few shows. Plus I promised Raven that we would watch Star Wars with her on Sunday.” Lexa nodded and let Clarke order lunch while she finished up the last bit of research on her case. Being a lawyer always had its perks but the biggest downside was that she was never home when Clarke was, they had hardly spent any time together in the past 3 months. She knew that it was taking a toll on their relationship but they both fought so hard in the beginning to make it work that it only made sense to stay together. Plus Lexa loved Clarke - more than being a lawyer, more than the sunsets in LA and more than the stuffed teddy bear she sometimes slept with. Of course Clarke was sworn to secrecy about Mr.Bear Bear, but Lexa couldn't imagine her life without the sometimes too talkative blonde.

After several episodes of Dexter (Lexa insisted that they at least finish season 2 while she was home) and a cheese pizza, the two were cuddled up on the couch. A relaxing afternoon is exactly what Lexa had in mind when she said that she would be staying home from work. Dinner tonight would most likely be interesting since Anya was always the one to start trouble.- or just embarrass Lexa to the point of her wanting to punch someone. Lexa was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Clarke speak.

“Lexa, I said I wanted to talk to you about something before dinner. Are you okay?” Clarke seemed worried but she understood that Lexa was probably lost in her mind about a case that was coming up. She always admired how hard Lexa worked, she never complained and always made sure to ask Clarke how her day was. 

“Yes Clarke, I am fine. What is it that you would like to discuss?” Lexa took Clarkes hand in her own and gave her a reassuring smile. She could tell that whatever the blonde was about to say had been on her mind for awhile. She had been acting strange the past few days and Lexa was starting to get worried - she would catch Clarke looking at her in a funny way over dinner, or she’d feel Clarke looking at her in the morning before they got out of bed. 

“I was wondering what you would think about going away for a weekend. We’ve both been so busy and I think we should go and visit my mom. She moved closer to the beach and has a spare room, I just want to know what you think.” Clarke was holding her breath and Lexa knew that there was only one correct answer - although Clarke would never admit to it. She just wasn't sure that she could take off work and if she could would they leave her alone? She didn't know the answer but she did want to spend more time with Clarke.

“I would like that very much Clarke. I will check with work tomorrow. When did you want to leave?” Clarke had no response to Lexas question, she just tackled her in a giant bear hug and told her how much she loved her. Of course Lexa would take off work to spend time with Clarke and she did like Abby as well - plus a few days on the beach never hurt anyone. 

“I love you more Clarke.” And with that Lexa got up and headed to their bedroom to get ready for dinner. She always liked being early to dinner and knew that it would take Clarke longer to get ready since she could never make up her mind on what to wear. Even though anything Clarke wore always looked amazing. “It is time we get ready for dinner this evening Clarke. Have you made a decision on what you’re wearing?” Lexa smiled at Clarke as she disappeared into their room. After watching Clarke rummage through her side of the closet and take almost an hour to get ready, both of the girls walked out of their apartment building hand in hand and made their way to meet Anya.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was going well, with only a few questions here and there - mostly about Clarke, art and occasionally Lexas cases. Anya was always nosey when it came to Lexa, she always believed that her cousin would end up alone with a cat who didn't really like her. Lexa was difficult, stubborn and incredibly awkward when it came to having feelings. It still shocked Anya to this day that Clarke had managed to put up with her cousin this long. Mostly it shocked her that Lexa wasn't a robot.

“So Clarke, you and Lex have been together for awhile now... which still shocks me.” Anya picked up her drink in hopes that her last comment would be muffled by her finishing her wine. Her comment didn't go unnoticed and Clarke let out a light chuckle. “Do you remember the first time you met Lexa? I’ve always wondered about that day.” 

Of course Clarke remembered that day - it was hard to forget how a stranger felt so hostile towards you for just sitting on a bench. 

“Of course I do, Lexa looked like she was in pain just sitting on the bench next to me.” Lexa rolled her eyes and finished her wine, she was always curious to understand what Clarke saw in her.

“Yep, that sounds like Lex alright. It still surprises me that you two are still together, since you’re both so busy it has to be hard to make time to see each other.” Anya caught the look of pain hidden in Lexas eyes, if she only knew that the two had struggled for months trying to find time just to have dinner. Or the fights that escalated for days until they wouldn't speak for hours, being two busy individuals made things rough but they were Lexa and Clarke - if they couldn't do it then there wasn't any hope for ordinary people. 

“Clarke and I are very determined to be together Anya, it is very simple.” Lexa shot Anya a look that only meant one thing and the older girl knew to back off. After the semi-intrusive question into Lexas relationship dinner went by fairly quickly and Lexa was all too thankful for Clarke carrying most of the conversations. Lexa was ready to be home, in bed with Clarke watching re-runs of whatever tv show Clarke decided to watch that night. 

“Well that was very eventful, don’t you think?” Clarke let out a light chuckle which told Lexa that she was uncomfortable with whatever was about to happen. Lexa could always pick up on Clarkes uneasiness - the way she bit her paintbrush when she was thinking too hard, her laugh that always seemed to be empty and the way she looked away from whoever was talking when they brought up the fact that they were surprised that they were still together. 

“Anya is one for the dramatics, yes.” Lexa took Clarkes hand as they walked across the street, getting closer and closer to the apartment they shared. Lexa was growing impatient with whatever Clarke was thinking about. After moments of silence and shared looks between the girls Clarke finally let out a breath that she seemed to be holding since they left the restaurant. 

“Are you surprised that we’re still together?” Clarke could feel Lexas hand tense but she needed to know the answer. 3 years together and 4 months of that was constant arguing, Clarke sleeping on the couch or Lexa staying at her office. They always made it work but was it time to call it quits? Should they take the trip to her mothers house and decide from there or would that be the end? Clarke was doubting too many things and she knew how much Lexa hated it but she couldn't help but be scared. 

“Yes. I am surprised that you have stayed with me.” Lexa unlocked the door and waited until Clarke walked in to finish her thoughts. “I am not easy to be with Clarke, as you are aware. My work is very important to me, as are you. If I did not wish to be here we would not be living together.” Lexa left Clarke in the kitchen as she went to turn the lights on in the living room. She knew that this conversation would continue. 

“So that's it? You’re living with me out of convenience?” Clarke didn't understand what Lexa meant and instead of asking she reacted in true Clarke fashion - assuming and freaking out. She could thank her mother for that trait. 

“No Clarke, you do not understand. I live with you because of my feelings for you. I enjoy coming home to you.” Lexa took a seat in her favorite chair by the window and watched as Clarke flopped down on the couch. Clarke looked defeated, like her brain had overheated and her thoughts were just falling out one by one. 

“Clarke, we have been together for almost 4 years. I have counted the days many times and I am still grateful for you. I am in love with you Clarke Griffin and that is why I stay.” Lexa knew that Clarke was upset and she understood why - they had been through so much and it was clear to see that they had feelings but were they always worth fighting for? Lexa had this argument so many times in her mind, she was never one to give up.

“I love you too. Can we just go to bed and forget that I ever asked stupid questions?” Clarke stood up from the couch and walked over to the window where Lexa was sitting to turn off the lamp. She knew that if she was heading to bed Lexa would too and that’s all she wanted right now - to lay in bed with Lexa holding her. She had days where she doubted things - mostly her feelings but she had never voiced them with the other girl. Lexa always seemed sure of things, sure of Clarke and sure that this relationship would work no matter what. 

Lexa stood from the small leather chair and walked slowly towards the front door of their apartment to lock it. She quickly turned off all the lights, only leaving the light on over the stove - Clarke had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to get water and most times would leave the kitchen light on. Lexa followed the light coming from down the hall and stood in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with the blonde who stole her heart almost 4 years ago. She remembered the first time she told Clarke she loved her, it was more along the lines of rambling but Clarke knew exactly what was being said. The next day Clarke painted the piece of art that was now hanging above their bed - a reminder for Lexa that no matter what Clarke understood her. 

“Clarke, can you tell me about the day we met?” Lexa knew that her question caught her off guard but since Anya asked it earlier her mind couldn't stop trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. Clarke looked up from brushing her teeth and smiled, this was her favorite story to tell.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke woke up with a feeling that today would be different, there was a certain electricity in the air. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the shower, careful not to wake her sleeping roommates. It was Thursday, normally a day spent in the library studying for classes that never seemed to end but today Clarke was in no mood to have her face shoved in books. Today, she wanted to draw - to be outside and feel the fresh air despite the weather outside. She rarely felt inspiration anymore, usually she’d draw something quick here and there to make sure that she still had the talent she discovered when she was 6. 

Clarke quickly showered and mentally planned out her day, she could take the ferry and sit on the other side of the water - something she had only done once before but that was what she first moved to Seattle. She packed up her sketchpad and colored pencils, she never knew when the world needed color and she was always happy to provide it. She left her apartment quietly and put her headphones in, playing the first song that came up on her phone. She slowly started walking towards the ferry - admiring the buildings she passed hoping that one day she would be able to own one. She stopped in front of a small white brick building, the windows were as tall as Clarke. This building would be perfect for a small art gallery, the windows would give you a look at a few pieces inside but it would be the appearance that really pulled everyone in - plus it was on the water which gave it a calming atmosphere. 

Clarke took a photo of the building and walked to the ferry, she didn't want to miss class later today but she also didn’t want to be on this side of the water. Clarke always loved the rainy Seattle days, but sometimes she missed the sun - most days it was hard to wake up since rainy days were always meant for staying in bed and cuddling. Today she hoped that a change of scenery would be enough for the sun to come out. The ferry ride went by quicker than she expected and now she was searching for a place that screamed “Draw me Clarke”. After walking away from the pier she stumbled along a line of benches, there had to be at least 10 of them. Now she was just faced with which one to sit in, Clarke was never one for favorite numbers so she walked until she found the perfect spot where she felt inspiration. 

Clarke took out her sketch pad and her favorite green pencil, she didn’t believe in favorite numbers but she had a favorite color. The ferry boat was now in the process of one of its daily back and forth trips and Clarke noticed how seamlessly it glided through the cold water, as if they were destined to be together. When Clarke started drawing her pencil seemed to have a mind of its own, like it knew what needed to be on the paper - she had all the right lines, the right shading, the perfect detail. Clarke needed this day, to remind herself that art didn't need to take a backseat to her medical education - no matter what her mother said. 

Clarke was almost done with her sketch when she noticed someone walking towards her, there were plenty of benches so why was someone coming towards her? She looked up at the stranger and smiled, trying to look back at her drawing as fast as possible. Clarke always said she missed the sun and the stranger that just approached her had eyes that would put the sun to shame. Green had always been her favorite color and if it wasn't, it would be now. The dark haired girl looked a little too fancy to be sitting on a dirty bench in Seattle but she seemed comfortable and kind of awkward that someone was near her. Clarke continued to draw as she noticed the stranger taking a peek at her sketchpad. She moved on the bench to become more comfortable, but mostly so the stranger could see her art.

“It’s a beautiful day isn't it?” Clarke couldn't look at the stranger, she was too beautiful. So instead she focused her attention on the ferry watching it, as to take in every detail to make her first sketch in weeks seem like it was something. 

“Yes it is.” The dark haired girl spoke and Clarke couldn't take her eyes off her. The way she sat confidently on the bench holding her coffee close to her for warmth. Her jawline of perfection as she watched the birds play in the water, Clarke could look at this woman forever but as she glanced at her watch she knew she didn't have that much time.

“Do you come here often? I usually don’t get up this early to draw but I thought I would take a chance today to hopefully see the sun.” Clarke laughed at herself, the chances of seeing the sun in Seattle would be a one in a million chance. She decided that it was time to finish up her drawing before she said something that made the stranger think that she was weird. 

“Yes, I come here every Thursday before work.” The stranger answered her question quickly, which made sense to Clarke. This is her spot, you decided one morning on a whim to draw for once and now you’re sitting on a bench that a beautiful woman sits on every Thursday. 

“That’s awesome, it’s beautiful here. I see why you keep coming back. I’m Clarke by the way.” She had no idea why she was introducing herself but she smiled and continued looking at the stranger. 

“It is very nice here. I’m Lexa.” She smiled and stood up from the bench. “Enjoy your day Clarke. Your drawing is beautiful.” Clarke swore she felt her heart stop when the stranger - well when Lexa told her that her crappy drawing was beautiful. Sure she had gotten compliments before but something about the way she said “Your drawing is very beautiful” made Clarke rethink her whole future in art.

It was sloppy, the shading was hardly dark enough to show the detail in the water and the boat looked more like a floating car. She was too lost in thoughts to actually make something decent. Her mother would always tell her that it was “terrific” which was her way of saying that art wasn't something she should strive for, that medical school would be where her future was at. Her dad was the one who insisted that Clarke do whatever she wanted and after his death she promised him that she would always chase after her passion for art. Clarke smiled at the drawing in front of her, she signed her name at the bottom of the page and ripped it out of the sketch book. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. Here…” Clarke stood and handed Lexa the drawing hoping that the dark haired girl couldn't see her hands shaking. “This is for you.” Clarke smiled and waited for Lexa to take the piece of paper that was now close to getting ripped in the wind.

 

“I cannot take this Clarke, it is your artwork.” Lexa looked confused but Clarke just smiled and started to pack her things up. She didn't want to leave, she was sure she could stay sitting on the bench in comfortable silence all day but if she missed class it would take her at least a week to catch up. 

“On the days when you can’t come here you have my drawing to remember it. It’s a beautiful view. Have a good day Lexa. I’ll see you around.” Clarke had no idea what she was saying, one moment she was dreading leaving and the next her mouth was rambling. She gave the stranger a smile and walked away, she could feel her eyes on her and took a slight enjoyment in the fact that Lexa was still watching her. When she felt like she was far enough she turned around and saw Lexa still sitting on the bench - Clarke took her phone and snapped a picture. She wanted to remember this day and painting it would be the only way to have all of her feelings expressed.

Clarke was thankful for her decision to take the ferry across the water to draw. Who knew that one day you would sit on a bench next to a stranger and find your passion for art again.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Clarke decided to sit on a random bench. She was behind on school work and all of her free time was spent painting the photo of Lexa sitting on the bench. Usually she would spend a hour or two painting but this time she wanted to get every detail perfect. The water, the clouds and Lexa - every detail mattered. She promised herself that it would be completed by next week but with how school was going, she wasn’t sure. The only reason she agreed to go to medical school was because her father promised he would rent a small studio space for her when she graduated. 

“Hey Griff, you about done obsessing over that painting? We’re hungry!” Raven waltzed into the room paying no attention to the surprised look on her best friends face. Clarke met Raven in high school and they had been best friends ever since. “O said that you were in here, I figured you would be in the library but apparently this painting is more important?” Raven laughed as Octavia leaned on the doorframe waiting for plans. Octavia joined the group the first week of college - they ran into each other coming out of the library one day, spilling books and papers everywhere and ever since then they never left each others side.

“I’m not obsessing, I’m just paying attention to details. I finished the work from yesterday but I have todays left and I’ll do it later..." Clarke took another look at the painting, remembering every detail she could. "Alright since I guess you're not going away let's go get food” Clarke put her paintbrush down and covered the painting with a thin cloth. Standing up from her stool she stretched before wiping her hands on the washcloth she had sitting close by. Slowly she picked up her phone and keys from the desk and followed her best friends out the door.

“So I know we said we were getting food” Raven kept waving her hands around in the air, which was the only thing she did when she was nervous. “And we are but first we have something to show you.” Octavia just smiled and took Clarke by the arm, putting a blindfold over her eyes and guiding her to the surprise.

“I know that you’ve been working on that weird painting for almost a week now, which is surprising since normally you just paint something in like 5 seconds but this one is different and we get it. So we talked to your mom and….” Raven snatched the blindfold off. Clarke was speechless, she felt like she was frozen in time. They were in front of the little brick building she had taken a picture of before meeting Lexa on the morning she would never forget.

“What are you guys trying to tell me?” Clarke was confused but she loved this small building.

“Well, you know how your dad said that he was going to rent a studio for you? Well we talked to your mom since you’ve been working on that painting so much and she bought this building for you. Actually your dad bought it for you, its in your name and in a week you’re going to have your first gallery opening.” Octavia and Raven looked like they were holding their breath waiting for Clarke's reaction. 

Clarke couldn't believe it. There’s no way that her friends did this for her - even her mother agreeing to spend money on a building that would be filled with art, fulfilling the promise her father made to her many years ago. So many questions were running through her mind. Would she get the bench painting finished in time? Would she be prepared? How many paintings should she showcase? Why did her mother agree to this now? Clarke seemed to forget about her friends standing beside her until Raven cleared her throat.

“This is amazing guys, honestly. Thank you for believing in me.” Clarke tried to wipe away the tear that was falling before anyone noticed but before she could Octavia pull her in for a bone crushing hug.

“Alright, let's get some food so you can get back home and finish that painting!” Raven never knew how to handle situations, she was always loud and assertive - which is why Clarke kept her around. 

Almost a week later and Clarke hadn't finished the bench painting, school had been too demanding and most of the time her thoughts would always go back to the girl she met on the bench almost 2 weeks ago. How could a stranger fill up your mind that much? Clarke never had the answer but she didn't mind, she appreciated that someone actually liked her art - or really treated it like it was their most prized possession. 

Raven and Octavia helped Clarke go through all the paintings that had been stored in the attic, since the office was converted into Clarke's studio and the extra bedroom was now Ravens ‘toy room’ where she spent most of her time tinkering with things that the girls were sure could blow their house up at any second. Deciding which painting to display was like figuring out what piece of your heart you wanted to show everyone. If Clarke's heart was a puzzle, then her paintings made up some of the pieces. Some were missing, some were broken and some people had borrowed and never gave back - but the pieces that were art always meant the most. 

“Alright Griff, we’ve got 11 paintings not including the bench one that you’ve yet to finish. You know the opening is tomorrow right?” Questioning Clarke was Raven's way of telling her to hurry up. Of course Clarke knew that the opening was tomorrow but she still couldn't bring herself to finish the painting - like it was her last connection to the random girl she met 2 weeks ago. But she wanted this painting to be shown to the world, she wanted everyone to see that because of a girl she met on a bench her art career was worth it.

“Yeah Rae, I know. I’ll get it finished tonight. Can you get my white dress out and pack it with your stuff? I’ll meet you at the studio tomorrow to get ready and we can set everything up.” Raven nodded at Clarke and left her in the room with the unfinished painting. She secretly hoped that Lexa would show up, but living on the other side of the water there was no way that the dark haired girl would know that she now had a studio. 

Clarke picked up her paintbrush and started painting paying no mind to what time it was, this painting would be finished before the opening tomorrow no mater how bad her nerves were. Hours passed, details added and with paint smeared all over her face Clarke finally finished it. She took her white paint marker and signed her name at the bottom and left it to dry. She only had 3 hours until the opening and she was still in the same clothes from the day before - that's what happens when you stay up all night to finish a painting. 

The next 5 hours went by in a blur - running paintings up and down from the attic, last second decisions, getting ready with makeup thrown about her bathroom and swallowing her nerves. When Clarke finally got to her new studio she was exhausted but something in the air told her that her father would be proud of her and that's what kept her going. With all the people congratulating her on the opening, complimenting her attention to detail and multiple offers on her artwork she felt on top of the world. She was currently chatting with a older gentleman about a smaller piece she had done after her father's death when she heard a voice that was all too familiar and made the room feel empty. 

“Hello Clarke, we meet again.” Lexa spoke confidently and Clarke could feel the smile forming on her face. She couldn't wait to show off the painting of the girl who inspired her to believe in art again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you implying that I am the reason you continue to paint?” After hearing Clarkes version of how they met, Lexa was puzzled. She didn't know that one compliment changed Clarkes whole world. Then again one Thursday morning Clarke changed Lexas whole world, so she knew it was possible. 

“Yeah, I was having a tough time with school and missed my dad. Then one morning a beautiful girl told me that my crappy drawing was beautiful and ever since then I never stopped.” Clarke watched as a small smile crept up on Lexas face. She situated herself so that she was laying on Lexas chest, allowing Lexa to wrap her arms around her so they could watch the rain from the giant window in their bedroom. They stayed up all night talking, something that happened rarely these busy days.

“I’m looking forward to spending time with you at your mothers. I checked earlier and I can next weekend off if that's when you’d like to leave.” Lexa waited for Clarkes response but instead Clarke kissed her and fell asleep. Lexa took that as approval and let herself drift off to sleep, not worrying about anything for once.

The next week flew by for both of the girls. Clarke had another gallery opening that Lexa showed up to late, but came in carrying flowers which was the reason for her being late. The florist always loved hearing about Clarke and Lexa, which always meant a 15 minute catch up session with whichever of the girls decided to stop in and buy flowers - plus it as raining as always and as much as she was learning to love the rain it only made Lexa frustrated. Lexa had a big profile case that consumed most of her time but she always managed to crawl in bed just as Clarke was falling asleep - something that showed Clarke how much Lexa matured in their time together. Even if they had a busy week they would find time to send each other texts randomly. Lexa would always send the same emoji that made Clarke laugh each time. Lexa was never one for PDA but the kissy emoji that she used at least 100 times a day made Clarke happy.

“Have you finished packing Clarke? We should be leaving soon.” Lexa zipped up her suitcase and walked over to where Clarke was sitting on the bed, attempting at packing her art supplies. 

“Almost, I just need to finish packing my pencils and stuff. You never know when I need to draw something.” Clarke shot Lexa a wink and started laughing. In the beginning months of their relationship Clarke would find herself drawing Lexa doing simple things - like reading the newspaper, washing dishes (which she still hates to this day) and sitting in her favorite chair watching the rain. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and walked out the bedroom pulling her suitcase behind her, making sure that Clarke didn't see the smile that was on her face. She left her suitcase near the front door of the apartment and walked over to the bookshelf. She picked up a few books that she would need for the plane or for when Clarke was drawing and placed them in her backpack. Once she was done deciding on what titles to bring with her she picked up a old dictionary that looked like it was seconds from falling apart. She opened the front cover and picked up the small square black box that it held and put it in the back pocket of her backpack. Anya bought her the dictionary safe right after she met Clarke for the first time. 

“You’ll need it one day I’m sure” Anya said as Lexa unwrapped it. Lexa never liked when Anya was right but the day that Lexa asked her to accompany her on a trip to the jewelry store Anya knew exactly what was happening. That was almost a year ago and with the ups and downs of her relationship with Clarke recently she wasn't sure that it was the right time but Lexa was always sure that it was Clarke she wanted. She put the dictionary back on the shelf and zipped up her backpack. 

“All done. Are you excited for the California sun?” Clarke left her suitcase right beside Lexas and walked over to wrap her arms around the taller girl. Lexa kissed the top of Clarkes head and hugged her back before insisting that they needed to leave if they wanted to make their flight. 

“Ladies and gentleman…. Welcome to Los Angeles.” The pilot's voice startled Lexa from her peaceful sleep but as soon as everyone started to stand she quickly jumped back into reality. Carrying her backpack and holding Clarkes hand all the way to where Abby Griffin was standing felt all too quick but Lexa was happy to be somewhere where it didn’t rain every single day. Abby loved Lexa and Clarke always told her that it was shocking that she actually liked someone Clarke brought home for once - even though she was only the second person to ever meet Clarkes mother.

“Welcome home girls! I’m so glad you’re here and look at you Lexa… You look like a normal person!” Abby hugged Lexa while Clarke laughed at the interaction between the two. Abby always claimed that Lexa looked so professional and “hardcore” when most of the time it was necessary. 

“Thank you for the compliment Abby. I look forward to seeing your new home.” She smiled at Abby and went to collect their bags, making sure to take Clarkes hand when she returned. With the suitcases following them they walked across the busy street and got into Abbys car. The drives to Abbys new home was filled with scenery that only LA could provide. Tall buildings, ocean views and busy streets. This place always made Lexa feel alive, she grew up here and her parents would be thrilled to know that she was back.

“Clarke, would you mind having dinner with my parents tomorrow evening? If that is okay with you Abby. I don't want to impose on any plans you have with your daughter.” Lexa knew that her parents would agree right away and it was only left to Clarke to decide if she wanted to do.

“Lexa dear, you know it’s always fine with me if you visit with your parents. I’m sure they would be over the moon to see you. Why don’t you invite them over for dinner and we can all chat.” Lexa was shocked at Abbys suggestion but thankful none the less.  
“Thank you Abby, I will inform them right away.” Lexa could see Clarke smiling in the front seat and felt more comfortable with her plan.

Once they got to Abbys, Lexa would show Clarkes mother the small black box and hope that she had her approval, afterall it was Abby that made Lexa realize that Clarke was all she wanted. They arrived to the beach front home quickly and Lexa was amazed at the view. A small yellow house sat at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The house had big windows like the ones at Clarkes studio and surfboards propped up against the side of the house, just waiting for Lexa to teach Clarke one of these days. Lexa was thankful for her time off and tried her best to patiently wait for the dinner her parents would be attending at the Griffin house.


	10. Chapter 10

Days spent on the beach and nights spent cuddling on the couch watching tv with Clarkes mother. This is exactly what Lexa needed and more importantly what her relationship with Clarke needed. Today was the day that she would have dinner with her parents, speak to Abby about the black box and hopefully prove to Clarke that she knew exactly what she wanted. Lexa knew that before she did anything she would have to find time with Abby or else the plan would fail. Luckily a trip to the grocery store was needed and Lexa was the first to volunteer to go.

“Clarke, you should stay and relax. Your mother and I have much to catch up on. We will be back shortly.” Lexa kissed Clarke quickly as her mother was gathering her things. The little black box felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket or was illuminated by a huge sign that said “engagement ring here”. 

The ride to the grocery store was quiet and Lexa could feel the nerves building up - yes she was a fearless lawyer but things involving Clarke made her nervous even if there was no need to be, it was like she was always unsure of how things would go. Yes, she knew Clarke and her reactions but this was something different - it was much more serious. Just as she was about to speak up her phone notified her of 2 text messages.

From: Raven Reyes [10:12am] - LEXA! I’m so happy for you and Clarkey. Make sure she calls me after she says yes.

From: Octavia Blake [10:15am] - Congrats Lex, I can’t wait to hear all about it. Tell Abby I said hey. Love you guys!

Lexa was glad that she got along so well with Clarkes friends and that they got along with Anya. They were like one big family and Anya never complained that Lexa never went out. Lexa laughed at the texts and put her phone back into her pocket, while trying to find the words to talk to Abby. 

“Octavia Blake says hello.” That’s all Lexa could think of to say, rubbing the sweat off her hands but as she did her hand grazed over where the black box was sitting and she tried her best to act normal.

“Oh that Blake girl, always so sweet…. You know Lexa, you and Clarke have been together for awhile now. Almost 4 years right?” Abby looked over at Lexa who nodded her head, while trying to avoid making eye contact. “I’m guessing that the reason why you’ve been acting so strange the past two days is because you plan on proposing to my daughter? Clarke hasn't noticed but I have and I just want you to know that you have my approval.” Lexa felt like she could breathe for the first time since she left her apartment. “After Jake died I wasn't sure that Clarke would ever find someone who accepted her and loved her for who she is, she was in a dark place for while but I’m glad that she has you. Do you have the ring with you?” Lexa smiled at the kind words Abby spoke, still shocked that she didn't have to prepare some grand speech to ask Clarke's mother for her daughter's hand in marriage. She reached for the little black box and placed it in Abbys hand. 

“It is beautiful Lexa, you did a great job picking it out. As much as I think Clarke would love this, I know that this would mean more…” Abby opened her purse and pulled out a ring that looked like it hadn't been worn in years, the stone was dingy and the band was scuffed. “This was the ring her father used to propose to me. I lost it the first week I had it and I found it in a box of Jakes about 5 years ago. Clarke has only seen pictures of it and the stories her father used to tell about how I lost it but I think that he would want you to have this. I know he would want you to have this, he would have loved you very much.” Abby gave the ring to Lexa and smiled. 

The trip to the grocery store went by all too fast and Lexa felt like time was standing still. When they returned to the beach house Clarke was walked around the house barefoot on the phone with Raven talking about the dinner plans for tonight, waving her hands in the air in true Clarke fashion. Lexa brought the groceries in and smiled at Clarke as the blonde walked over to kiss her. She had no idea how she would ask Clarke but she wanted to soon because she knew that her nerves would get the best of her and she’d become a rambling mess. Her parents would be arriving in 2 hours, which left just enough time for a swim and time for the girls to get ready to watch the sunset. Lexa left Clarke in the living room while she went and changed into her bikini and grabbed a towel for her and Clarke.

“I’ll meet you in 5 cutie.” Clarke kissed Lexa as she made her way to the bedroom to change. Walking down the path to the beach Lexa knew exactly when she would ask Clarke. Sunsets were always Clarkes favorite which was why 90% of her paintings at home were of the sunsets she could remember. She always told Lexa the story of how her dad would stop whatever he was doing to watch the sunset - since Lexa had his ring she knew that Clarkes father would appreciate her sunset idea. 

“A quick swim before dinner? I like how you think.” Clarke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lexas neck. “I’ll race you… last one in has to wash dishes.” And with that the two girls ran into the ocean without a care in the world. This is why Lexa needed Clarke, she made her forget about the stress of the real world- forget about all the appointments, the case files. She made her work harder and be a better person. Lexa needed Clarke no matter what. 

“Oh shit Lex, your parents will be here in 45 minutes. We better go!” Clarke jumped up from her towel waiting on Lexa to get up as well. 

“Clarke, time is just a number. We will be fine.” Lexa took Clarkes hand and started to walk up to the beach house. She was thankful that Abby decided to cook dinner, if she left it up to Clarke and Lexa they would be having takeout - although on occasion they would make a home cooked meal but nothing ever compared to someone else cooking. The two girls got ready in a hurry as time seemed to disappear. Most of the time Lexa sat and watched Clarke get ready, still mesmerized at the woman she loved. While Clarke was putting the finishing touches of her makeup on Lexa slipped the ring in the pocket of her shorts and walked into the living room where Abby gave her an encouraging smile. 

“Dressed and ready just in time! Well I still have 15 minutes but still… it was a close call right Lex?” Clarke looked over at Lexa who was standing by the sliding glass door looking at the ocean. Sunset was just a few seconds away and Clarke loved that Lexa always remembered the story about her father. 

“Clarke, would you like to watch the sunset on the beach?” Lexa held her hand out for Clarke and held her breath as the blonde girl followed her out the door. As they were walking down the small dirt path to the beach, Lexa looked up at Abby who was standing on her balcony. She gave Lexa two thumbs up and watched as the girls made their way to the beach.

“I’ve always loved sunsets. Thank you for taking time off work to come with me, it means a lot.” Clarke smiled and turned her focus to the sky. Lexa watched as the sun started its final descent for the day and knew that it was time to put her heart on the line. 

“Clarke Griffin…” Clarke faced Lexa who was now down on one knee. “I am not a easy person to love, I am sure of this. This relationship has been quite difficult at times but I have always been sure that you are the one I would like for the rest of my life. With your fathers ring and your mothers approval, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage… Would you do me the honor?” Lexa held her breath and waited for all of her words to process in Clarkes mind. 

Hours later after dinner, glasses of wine and washing dishes with Abby, Lexa pulled her phone out of her back pocket to send a text she waited almost 4 years to send….

 

To: Raven Reyes & Octavia Blake [11:27pm] - She said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to y'all for reading this - stay strong kru.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr and lets talk about the perfection that is clexa @ mjadeep.tumblr.com


End file.
